Testing 1 2 3
by IamAka
Summary: Takes place after the 3rd book. I know it's a little late for that but i'm really just trying to see if I have a feel for fanfiction so reviews are much appreciated, if this seems to be good i'll write a more updated story. Thanks!


My Fanfiction!

~Maximum Ride~

Max POV

I don't know why, but I just feel so, so, um, peppy. Yeah, peppy is a good word. I don't know why. It could have to do with the fact that I found my parents, or the fact that I had saved the world, or probably the fact that I had Fang back. I mean all the guys back. Not just Fang, all the guys.

"But it's basically Fang, Max and you know it."

Angel. Curse her ability to read minds.

"Angel, sweetie, what have I said about reading minds?" I asked in the calmest point I could, all signs of peppiness gone.

"Not to do," she replied, giving me an innocent smile, "but I'm just saying that it's mostly Fang and since I forgot to think I said it out loud, so now everybody's staring at us like we're insane." She finished in one breath.

I looked around at everyone and saw that she was right. They were all staring at us, well me, with confused expressions on their faces. Well, Fang had his eyebrow raised slightly, which is his version of confusion.

"What about Fang?" Nudge asked, and I got ready for the Nudge Chanel to start. "You mean how Max likes Fang? Yeah, because it's so obvious, well, except to Fang of course. Well, I guess he would know now, but seriously he likes her back. That's obvious too. Ooh, remember when we were in Germany and Max got that note from the mutant saying Fang was coming? She started crying! Max never cries and her crying over Fang sooo proves that she likes him. And Max is the only one Fang opens up to. He only talks to her and he only smiles to her. That means he likes her too. Plus he's always looking at her when she's not looking, I noticed that. That's so cute. And they can communicate to each other without even speaking, and they're not the ones who can read minds. Freaky! They are so meant for each other, practically soul mates. Remember when Max went out with that guy Sam and Fang got really jealous? That was kind of funny, and really, really cute at the same time. Oh and there's the time when Hmph!"

Nudge got drowned out when Iggy covered her mouth. My face was beat red at this point and when I peaked over at Fang I saw that he actually looked kind of embarrassed himself. Oh My God! I cannot believe Nudge just said all that. I don't like Fang like that. I think. I mean there was that time I kissed him on the beach, but that was because I thought he was dying. And there was that time he kissed me in the cave and I kissed him back, plus I enjoyed it. And when I saw him kiss that Red-Haired-Wonder, Lissa, back when we lived with Anne I felt like I was going to puke. Oh My God again! I like Fang! How can that be? How could I just realize it now? But he doesn't like me back. That time in the cave he only kissed me to calm me down and to change my mind and let us settle down in a house somewhere. Right?  
"Wrong again Max." Why does Angel always read my mind? "He does like you too. Weren't you just listening to Nudge?"

I love these kids. I really do, but there are times when I just want to tape their wings together and watch them plummet to Earth. Well, not really, but I do want to crawl under a rock and die sometimes, most of the time, all the time. You get the picture.

I snuck a glance at Fang. He was looking down, and he actually looked embarrassed! Fang, Mr. No-Emotions, is actually showing emotions. Wow! But why does he look embarrassed? Is it because he was caught? Or was it because he now thinks I'm going to think he has _unreal_ feelings for me. Probably the latter. Seriously, who would like a freak like me anyway? I'm not even pretty!

"Max!" Angel's angry voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Don't you dare think that about yourself! You know it's not true!" Boy she actually sounded mad.

"What did she think?" Great even 8 year-old Gazzy is into all of this. Just perfect.

"She was thinking how nobody would like a freak like her and that she wasn't even pretty!"

That went down well.

"What?" Everybody shouted, literally shouted. I don't know about Fang though, I'm not looking at him.

"Max? How could you say that? Well, think that? Who _wouldn't_ like you? You are super pretty Max. You're drop dead gorgeous! Plus you're smart and funny and sarcastic and witty and strong and courageous and you get the point. That guy Sam thought so. And so does Fang."

"Nudge!" Everybody yelled in unison.

She smiled sheepishly and replied with a sorry.

"She is right you know Max?" Iggy said softly, "I may be blind but I'm not stupid and I have really good ears. The way guys talk about you makes me wish I wasn't blind sometimes. Fang would be crazy not to like you, which he does; I'm just saying it's true. And you like Fang, an idiot could see that. Well, besides me seeing as I'm blind, but like I said I have ears. You guys are just too stupid to realize it. It's actually annoying"

I looked at Fang again only to find him looking at me. Though I really wanted to look away, I couldn't. His gaze held mine. His eyes were soft and warm. I noticed how his hair covered them a little, and I noticed it looked good. His wings were shining from the sunlight, looking almost purple. Looking into his eyes I saw truth, trust, and I saw _love._ Fang love's me!

"Go down guys." I said, keeping eye contact with Fang. I was pleased to find that my voice was steady.

Luck was with us and we were right above a clearing in a forest that was too isolated for people to be. I broke eye contact with Fang and followed everybody down.

When I touched the floor after Iggy I was about to tell them to start setting up camp, but I never got the chance to speak.

Out of nowhere, Fang's hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I didn't even have time to make a sound, for two seconds later Fang's lips found mine.

At that moment nothing mattered. This was not like the last two times. This time there was no reason to do it. He just did it because he wanted to.

I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wound around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other. I started playing with his soft, smooth, black hair. How he managed to keep it this nice while being on the run had me. His arms slowly made their way up my back and to my shoulders. He brought his hands to the front of my shoulders and worked his way to my face. There he started memorizing every place on my face he could touch. His toung licked my bottom lips, asking for an entrance which I couldn't refuse. I opened my mouth slightly and his toung explored every inch of my mouth. My toung found his and they started their own little dance. My hands made their way to the front of his chest and I laid them there.

Our moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind us. It was then that I remembered that the rest of the flock was here and they were watching us.

Me and Fang broke apart and looked at them. Angel and Nudge were smiling, Gazzy had this disgusted look on his face, and Iggy looked smug.

I cleared my throat and said, "I think we should set up camp and then tomorrow we can go to a hotel or something." My voice was slightly faint while I tried to get my breathing in order.

"Whatever you say Max." They all went off to do their thing and I looked back at Fang who was holding my waist and my hands were still on his chest.

He looked at me and smiled. A true smile of happiness that made my heart just melt. I smiled back and he kissed me once more before resting his forehead on mine and saying the three words every girl dreams to hear.  
"I love you."

I smiled and decided to wait till later until squealing. Instead I pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you too Fang." His eyes lit up and he kissed me with so much passion that it made my head spin.

"Hey Romeo, Juliet? Stop eating each other's faces we have real food you know that's actually edible."

Oh how I wish Iggy wasn't blind so he could see the daggers I was sending him.


End file.
